


What puppies gets for their favourite hyung

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [14]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sweetheart Wonshik, Top Jeon Jungkook, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After almost two months with Vixx, Wonshik's birthday was coming up and Jungkook honestly had no idea what to give him as a birthday gift, what did you even give the man who saved you from your even destructive tendencies?The answer?You get a pair of fake dog ears, the choke he gave you, a pretty little tail, then you undress and wait on the bed for him to come home... hopefully he will like his gift//Can be read without having read any other stories in the Hidden Omega series.





	What puppies gets for their favourite hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This is Wonshik's birthday story, I know it's a week late, but I was sick last week so I chose to publish it now instead! I hope you all enjoy!

Jungkook was at a lost, he had walked around in the mall trying to hide who he was for over 2 hours at that time, and he still didn’t know what to get, why was there no guide to ‘what to get the sweet hard omega who helped get your life on track for his birthday’? It was a guide that Jungkook at that moment really could use.

The thing was, it was Wonshik’s birthday in less than a week, and Jungkook had no idea what to get him, both Hakyeon and Taekwoon had offered him that he could be part of their big gift for the rapper, but Jungkook wanted to get him something.

The problem was that he had no idea what that something was, it wasn’t like Wonshik was somebody easy to buy gifts for, so when he returned home to the Vixx dorm that evening he was full on sad pouting.

There were only two people home to greet him, Jaehwan and Hongbin, the older seemed to have more or less bullied Hongbin into cuddling with him. Out of all of them, Hongbin was the least like to take part of skinship, but he was also weak and soft for his pack members, so he usually caved as soon as somebody looked at him twice.

“What wrong puppy?” Jaehwan, for all he was, was also one the people most attuned with other people's emotions, just like Jungkook he was susceptible towards scents and could instantly sense that there was something wrong with the softest and sweetest puppy they all knew.

Jungkook pouted, not sure how to express himself as Jaehwan pulled him down so he could sit in front of the couch and let both of the older idols run a hand through his hair calming him down. Both Hongbin and Jaehwan knew that Jungkook wasn’t always as good at accepting skinship, and he needed to accept it at his own term and let him come to them. Jungkook let out a few soft, pleased sounds at the sweet petting before he slowly spilt his heart “I don’t know what to get Shikkie for his birthday, I went out to try and get something for him today, but nothing seems good enough for him.”

Hongbin was the one to speak up next from his position lying under Jaehwan on the couch “you know that he will be happy with anything you get for him as long as you put your heart into it… He is soft like that.”

He knew that Hongbin was right, but it didn’t stop himself from whining out “, but I want it to be special! To be great! I just…” he pouted leaning his head back on the couch accepting more of the soft pets to his hair “I want to say thank you.”

“Well I think you said thank you already, you brought a dog to the studio while he was practising, at this point he might owe you a thank you instead.” Hongbin couldn’t stop himself from teasing Jungkook a little, it was always fun to see his ears flush a deep red colour as he was embarrassed by how over the top he had been.

“That wasn’t to thank him!” the words were mumbled more than spoken by the poor embarrassed alpha “I just wanted him to be more comfortable around me with his real self.”

Both older men couldn’t stop themselves from cooing a little, it was near the end of Jungkook’s stay with them, and it was still hard to believe how much the baby alpha had changed. From Namjoon’s words, the younger seemed to more or less be back to how he was before the toxic alpha impressed had entered his mind, yes there were a few differences. He still wore his mental scars not just from what was done to him, but also from what he had done to other people, but he was still returning to normal.

Everybody, not just the two on the couch, but everybody in Vixx was happy to see the alpha that was revealed on the hard edges, Jungkook would probably always be sensitive towards the idea of penetration, whether it was just his preference or his traumatic rut was to blame, nobody could ever know.

“Maybe you should just give him yourself!”

“Jaehwan!” Hongbin placed a light smack on the older omega’s nape, “you can’t just say stuff like that!”

“But you know I am right!” the puppy dog eyes were on full display at that point as he looked from Jungkook to Hongbin and back to Jungkook “you know Wonshik would love a puppy!”

It was all clearly meant as a joke, just for Jungkook to relax as Hongbin lectured the older about keeping it in his damn trousers. Even if it was meant in jest, Jungkook couldn’t ignore it, he couldn’t forget about it, as it gave him an idea. He was pretty sure he knew what to give Wonshik for his birthday.

It turned out that he needed the help of Hakyeon for his plan, Hakyeon and some dark placed on the internet to find everything he needed.

At first, the plan had been to give the older his gift on his birthday, but with everything that he was planning it just wouldn’t make logical sense and it would be insulting towards the rest of the pack. So, for the time being, he allowed Hakyeon and Taekwoon to put his name on their gift for the hard omega. Jungkook, of course, demanded to at least pay some of them, even if they only allowed him to pay a token price as a sentiment.

That was how Jungkook ended up kneeling in front of Hakyeon while the older alpha did his makeup, even if Jungkook technically was an idol he had never been good at doing his own makeup prefer to rely on the makeup artists who always made him look great.

The younger was awkwardly rocking back and forward while Hakyeon was trying to line his lower waterline with white eyeliner. A light slap on the youngers bare thigh “focus or you will get some not so pretty white whiskers.” that was all it took for Jungkook to focus and sit still, he didn’t want to have his makeup fucked up.

“I just… I am worried, what if he doesn’t like it?” Jungkook was starting to doubt all the life choices he had made leading up to this.

Hakyeon just laughed in a soft mild-mannered tone “trust me he is going to love it, you look beautiful puppy,” he finished up Jungkook’s look with a pale nude lipgloss that made his lips look so soft and kissable.

“but…”

“No buts, trust me, he will love it.” Hakyeon pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up to leave, while he personally would have loved to stay with the younger alpha, since he wasn’t lying Jungkook looked beautiful, he also knew that this wasn’t a gift for him, but for Wonshik. Guess it was time to go pick up his fellow omega.

Wonshik to his was really confused to why Hakyeon had decided to pick him up after he was done in the studio, even hurrying him along. It had led him to check his phone and emails half desperately in the car, worried that he had forgotten schedule or something important. He could find nothing.

It only made him more confused when Hakyeon pushed him into the dorm, telling him to go to the nest before turning away and leaving, Wonshik was so confused about what was going on, overall having no idea what the hell was going on around him.

He expected somebody to jump out and scare him at any second and behind every shadow, but nobody was there to meet or bother him before he got to the bedroom and the nest, where he was greeted by something he never in his wildest dream had expected.

Sitting pretty on the covers was Jungkook, cheeks and ears flushed while he kneeled on the sheets, on the top of his head was a pair of cute little puppy ears, his eyes were lined with makeup to make them appear more prominent. Around his neck was pretty choker that Wonshik could recognise as one he himself had bought the younger, and he was only wearing a tight pair of underwear hugging his hips close, all prettily showing off the muscles that the baby alpha was so proud of.

It then made sense for Wonshik what Hakyeon had meant with he should enjoy his birthday, this was Jungkook’s gift to him, and all Wonshik could do was grin. It now also made sense why Taekwoon’s parting words to him earlier in the day had been “this was his idea, nobody forced him to, he wanted to do this.”

It all made much more sense, of course, they all knew that Wonshik would be worried that Jungkook wasn’t ready for anything like that, but he also knew that they had to trust that Jungkook knew what was best for him, they couldn’t baby him and take all his agency away from him.

And the pretty baby alpha looked so adorable like that, head tilted slightly to the side as he stared at Wonshik with those big eyes that seemed to hold galaxies by themselves, “happy birthday.”

God the younger was so adorable, how was that even allowed “thank you, you look so pretty puppy, is this all for me?” eager nodding from Jungkook was his answer as he leaned into Wonshik’s hand, “that’s so sweet of you, we have the sweetest puppy, don’t we?”

“I wanna be good, make you feel good” Jungkook’s voice was eager, and he found himself easily being led by the older omega. It was so easy for him to follow Wonshik’s lead before he met Vixx he had never thought that he would get to a point like this, that he would like it like this. That he would crave people’s guiding hand on him, that he would crave the feeling of other people’s warm body, crave their orgasm, crave their shaking as they felt so good from what he was giving them.

“Can you get up for me baby, spin around so I can see all of you, you look so pretty.” Jungkook eagerly followed the command easily, getting up to spin around slowly in front of Wonshik.

It lead the older to see the pretty little tail stuck right over Jungkook’s perky little butt, the younger had looked long for a tail he liked, most of them were plugs, and even tho he had considered it he still couldn’t relax with something near his asshole. It made him think of things he didn’t like, and after a talk with Hakyeon, who through all this had been a saint to help him, they had decided on a tail that could be glued to the youngest tailbone, it looked cute, and it wouldn’t make Jungkook uncomfortable.

Wonshik overall appreciated the view, Jungkook looked not only really pretty, but he also looked hot as hell, the baby alpha was well built with muscular thighs and upper body, “so pretty,” he mumbled, not able to keep his hands from himself as he let it glide down the alpha’s back.

“I wanted to be pretty for Hyung.” Jungkook usually didn’t call Wonshik hyung, since he had pretty much been a part of the pack for his time being with Vixx, and it seemed for all of Vixx it was important that Jungkook didn’t just feel at home, but that he also felt like their equal, but at that moment between them it just felt right.

“You are so pretty for Hyung, do you want Hyung to make you feel good? Our pretty puppy deserves to feel good, doesn’t he? For being so pretty and good for us? For Hyung?”

Jungkook shook his head almost aggressively, “wanna make Hyung feel good! It’s your birthday gift… I wanna be good, I wanna show how much I appreciate you, you have done so much for me. You all have, but you were the one who was hard on me when you needed to but also helped me put myself back together. “ He was breaking the role of cute little puppy he put on, to instead bare his heart “I always look after me, you went with me to Namjoon even when tho I know that you didn’t feel it was the best idea. You helped me patch things up with Jimin, and you trusted me enough to show you who you really were yourself. You trusted me, and I want to thank you, it’s so long since somebody actually trusted me. I broke so many people's trust, it means so much that you all gave it back to me.”

As much as Wonshik played the tough, hard omega that was always ready to kick ass, they all knew that inside he was a giant softie, and while he was still without a doubt turned on from seeing Jungkook pretty and dressed up like this, he also kinda wanted to cry from his words. They had worked so hard with Jungkook to make the younger comfortable in himself, and this was showing just how far the younger had come and it was almost insane just to see how far he had come.

This Jungkook, puppy ears and everything, sexually free and sure in himself, was so far from the Jungkook that had met them in the hospital, the one that had been broken and bent. The one that he felt so disgusted by himself that he had begged people he didn’t know very well to help him, cause he had no other choice, cause he felt trapped by himself.

All he could do to stop the tears from falling, knowing that it would ruin the moment was take a soft hold of Jungkook’s face, be careful not to destroy his makeup and tilt his head up pressing their mouths together in the sweetest kiss possible “we love you puppy, you know that right.” Wonshik wasn’t even sure in what sense of the way he meant the word love anymore.

He didn’t know if he loved Jungkook like a mate or anything, but he knew he would be sad when they gave him back to BTS, but he would also be proud, seeing Jungkook as a proud, happy alpha ready to go back to his own pack. There was no doubt about the fact that the bond they had with Jungkook would always be a special one, one that could not be broken by anything. This was a bond for life.

“You are sad,” Jungkook’s voice was accusing almost as he could smell the older sad omega scent, something that his susceptible scent gland was quick to pick up.

“No baby, I am just thinking how far we all have come, I am just very proud of you.”

“Really?” Even if the puppy ears on the top of Jungkook’s head wasn’t real, Wonshik could easily imagine them perking up happily at the compliment, god the younger was just like a little puppy.

It was still kinda sad that it took so little for Jungkook to be happy like this, for people to tell they were proud of him. God Wonshik hoped that BTS would treat him well when he went back, Jungkook had done bad things, but he still deserved the world if you asked Wonshik, “yes really… so proud.” there was no lie in the words.

Jungkook suddenly remembered his mission, the point with all of this, he remembered the reason why he was there to start with “can I make you feel good now?” he wanted to be good, he wanted to Wonshik to feel amazing.

All Wonshik could do was smile, taking one last time to pet Jungkook’s soft hair, “of course you can puppy, how would you like me?”

The younger shook his head “what do you want?” this wasn't supposed to be about Jungkook, this was about Wonshik, and Jungkook trusted him not to want something from Jungkook that he wasn’t comfortable with.

The omega thought for a few seconds before he decided, he knew that he would get nothing out of arguing with Jungkook on this. Plus he couldn’t deny that it was kind of hot to how the baby alpha like this in front of him, dressed their sweet puppy willing to do anything that Wonshik wanted from him, “can you eat out hyung puppy?”

He wasn’t the biggest fan of oral, but Wonshik liked the idea of the eager puppy eating him out, Jungkook was always enthusiastic with everything he did in the bedroom, he wanted to please so badly, making people feel good, at the same time he was also eager to be told what to todo.

Jungkook was eagerly nodding, he loved eating out all kind of people, but he had found that eating out omegas was one of his biggest turn-ons, slick covering the lower part of his face, the amazing taste of it on his tongue and the sweet noises that greeted his ears combined with the even more fantastic smell of happy omega.

Once Jungkook had even knotted his own hand while eating out Jaehwan, but the lead cutie vocalist was also unique, he was always loud and eagerly telling Jungkook just how good he was making him feel. Jaehwan and Hakyeon were always the two who was most eager to feed Jungkook clear a well-known praise kink.

Wonshik threw his own shirt in the other end of the bedroom, deciding that getting yelled at by Hakyeon for being a mess was worth it, he placed himself on the bed still wearing his trousers, knowing that their sweet little puppy would happily undress him, seeming to love doing as much work as possible.

Jungkook took a few seconds looking at the older omega looking so pretty on the bed, before he crawled onto it as well, pressing kisses to the tattoo’s clear over Wonshik’s skin. Jungkook loved every single one of them, even the one that wasn’t high quality and overall silly, they all told a story of Wonshik.

Wonshik let Jungkook do what he wanted for a few seconds, allowing the baby alpha explore his chest. Then finally decided to guide him on his way, a soft hand at his nape pushing him down “you know better than to tease Hyung.” the arousal from both was clear in the air, and the rapper's voice was much deeper than normal.

It took two pushes before Jungkook finally let go of the nipple he had decided that it was fun to play with, kissing his way to the top of Wonshik skin tight jeans. God Jungkook loved Wonshik in these jeans, dark washed jeans with rips all over them showing and teasing the tan skin under it, showing just parts of strong thighs with clear muscles.

Jungkook would like if he said he didn’t love how Wonshik looked, all hard edges combined with a softer and sweeter touch, tattoos, earing and abs that he was eagerly running his tongue over. Yeah, Wonshik was a beauty in so many ways, he had once seen how people on the internet had called the omega ugly and unfit to be an idol, it had reminded him on how people talked about Namjoon, and it had made him so angry. Wonshik deserved better, both of the omega’s did, and if people couldn’t see how beautiful Wonshik was… well, that was their problem.

“Can I?” he was hovering his fingers eagerly over the button to Wonshik’s jeans, wanting to take them off, but also wanting consent first.

Running a thumb over Jungkook’s cheekbone is a petting action, Wonshik nodded “of course puppy, I trust you.” he didn’t really want to admit just how turned on he was, it wasn’t just the fact that he had this gorgeous alpha between his legs eager to please him. He saw the clear want in Jungkook’s eyes, it felt good to know that you were wanted.

Sliding the jeans down Wonshik firm and strong thighs weren’t the most elegant thing that Jungkook had ever done, but he really didn’t care instead happily taking in every glorious centimetre of glorious thigh revealed. Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from grinding a little against the bed as he could feel himself chubbing up.

As he pushed down the jeans he stopped at times to press kisses and bites all over those glorious thighs, Wonshik didn’t even try to hold back happy, pleased sounds at every bite, happy to let Jungkook know just how good he was making him feel.

Finally freed of the constricting material of both trousers and pants, Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from placing a few happy licks on Wonshik’s very present erection, before hiking those pretty legs over his shoulders give him access to the real event of the day.

Wonshik was already releasing slick, a big sign of just how much he was turned on as well, it was making his eyes glint as the light from the window hit it, Jungkook’s mouth was watering, but it was first when Wonshik guided his head down to where he wanted it that Jungkook finally did something.

Flattening his tongue, he ran it in broad strikes over the outside of Wonshik’s entrance taking in as much as the slick as possible, feeling himself getting more turned on as the sweet scent hit his taste buds. Wonshik always tasted so good!

Jungkook could happily die between the olders gorgeous thighs, letting himself be guided by the soft hand in his hair as sweet words of encouragement was thrown as Jungkook, Wonshik making sure to constantly tell him just how proud he was of him, how good he was making him feel and everything in between.

Slick was covering the lower part of Jungkook’s face, making him smell more like Wonshik than himself, he was sure that the pretty puppy ears he had put in his hair were hanging by a thin thread threatening to fall out, but he couldn’t find himself to care. He didn’t need to fake ears to be a good puppy, he was already it.

A press from Wonshik’s hand was a clear sign that he was no longer happy with just the light licking around his entrance, and Jungkook was more than happy to spear his tongue inside the older, slowly working him open with his tongue, letter joining with his fingers when Wonshik wanted more, and the tongue wasn’t enough. Wonshik knew he was getting close as he could feel the coil tightening in his lower stomach, “puppy stop.” watching Jungkook’s head popping up instantly and adorably leaning against the olders thigh was almost too much for poor Wonshik, Jungkook looked so good like that.

“Did I do something wrong?” of course, that was just like Jungkook, getting worried that it was something he had done.

The omega hooked a finger under the baby alpha’s pretty choker pulling him up so he could press their lips together “no you did perfectly puppy, but I was gonna come.” He could already feel how eager Jungkook was above him, he loved making people cum “no bad puppy,” he bopped Jungkook’s nose “I don’t think I can cum twice today, and I want you to fuck and knot me.”

If Jungkook’s tail had been real and not false, Wonshik was sure that he would be able to hear a loud audible sound as it hit the bed eager to get to the next point. At first, Jungkook had been very hesitant with knotting, always scared he would hurt somebody, but with time he had come to like it. Liking the reaction that whoever he was with had, he loved seeing their expression of pure pleasure, “really?”

Wonshik couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he kissed Jungkook another time while petting his face “of course puppy, you were supposed to make me feel good right? I think you are gonna make Hyung feel so good with your pretty knot. Can you do that? Fill up Hyung right?”

Eager nodding from Jungkook, then a bit of hesitation “do you need more prep?”

That was their sweet, pretty Jungkook, wanting to do his best “no baby, I need you to fuck me. You were so good at opening me up with your tongue, you were so good.”

That was all it took for Jungkook to eagerly push down his tight underwear, almost falling onto the omega under him as he lost his balance, “steady puppy, we have all the time in the world, nobody is going anywhere.”

He reached up to push a strand of the black hair behind Jungkook’s ear “take it slow, we got time. I want to enjoy it, and I want you to enjoy it as well.”

Jungkook didn’t answer him, instead eagerly kissing Wonshik, Wonshik was nice to kiss, plus he didn’t seem to mind that Jungkook’s lower face was covered in slick, he still just as eagerly kissed Jungkook back, wrapping their tongues in a complicated tango only the two of them understood.

Wonshik wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s waist pulling him close, coursing the younger to whine out as his very sensitive erection got pressed up against the slick covered entrance of the well-built omega “hyuuung.” Jungkook was panting like a real puppy, trying to keep his hips still to not chase the feeling of relief.

“It’s okay baby, you can do it, hyung is ready.” while it wasn’t always what Wonshik was into, he loved how easily Jungkook followed what was said, how he pressed his head into the olders hands instead of trying to get away. How he didn’t just listen cause he felt he should, but because he wanted to.

Jungkook later would deny it, but it took him 3 tries to actually manage to put the tip of his almost weeping erection to Wonshik entrance and push in. He wanted to take it slow, but Wonshik was not having it as he used his legs still around Jungkook’s waist to pull the younger close until he finally bottomed out, leaving both of them heavily breathing as they were staring into each other's eyes.

If you asked Jungkook, Wonshik never looked better than he did in that moments, Jungkook’s love bites on his collarbones, packbite on his neck, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, with a sweet smile on his lips and almost stars in his eyes. Yes, this was the best Wonshik.

And all Jungkook could do was pant while he tried his best to keep himself up at the same time as he avoided moving his hips too much, he knew that Wonshik wanted him to move, that Wonshik could take it already. But he also wanted to make it good for the older omega, and it wouldn’t be good if he came and knotted way too early, forcing Wonshik to cum as well as omega’s always came when knotted.

“Take the time you need puppy, it’s okay.” soft hands in Jungkook’s hair helped him focus, god bless Wonshik who seemingly always seemed to understand what he needed no matter the time. Jungkook had very seriously considered multiple times the option that Vixx weren’t real but instead his guardian angels, that sounded about right. Maybe just angels, they were pretty like angels.

Jungkook could already feel how his knot was starting to form, it hadn’t popped yet, but there was no way in hell he was gonna be able to last as long as he wanted to, but he was still gonna try his best.

Luckily for him, Wonshik didn’t care, he had been close since Jungkook had teased him with his tongue and fingers, plus it was his natural reaction as an omega as he could feel the knot catch on his entrance. And Jungkook looked so pretty, with his big eyes, puppy ears, choker that Wonshik himself had given him. Eager to please and there cause he wanted to give this to Wonshik, cause he wanted to do this for Wonshik. Could you really expect Wonshik to last long?

When Jungkook finally felt that he had gotten a little bit of control over himself, slowly starting to move his hips, doing his best to remember exactly how Wonshik liked it, nipping at the olders pack mark while slowly moving his hips. Wonshik wasn’t like Jaehwan, who liked the almost bunny like hard fast fucking, or Hakyeon who liked the grinding of hips together slowly teasing towards the edge.

No Wonshik liked deep, but hard, he didn’t like the teasing, but he still wanted to enjoy the moment and ravel in it, a perfect mix between Jaehwan and Hakyeon. Wonshik’s body felt so good around him, warm and tight.

Wonshik was rocking back into him, meeting his movements, they swapped between pressing breathless kisses to each others mouth, to Wonshik petting him and telling him how good he was being. Jungkook was whining back words, that slowly made less and less sense.

But that was okay, Wonshik understood what the younger was trying to say, he was so cute. Wonshik pet where the fake ears were attached to his head “you can let it go, baby, it’s okay. You have been so good, you have made Hyung feel so good.”

Jungkook tried for a few more seconds to hold it back, he could no longer pull out completely as his knot had grown too big at that point, and all it took was Wonshik to place a bite over where Yoongi had originally placed Jungkook’s pack bite in what felt like ages ago.

The young baby alpha could not hold it back at that point, his arms were shaking as he moaned into Wonshik’s neck, a clumsy mess of the olders name, ‘hyung’ and just happy noises.

Wonshik himself threw his head back as the feeling overwhelmed him, it was his natural reaction as an omega to cum the second a knot locked into him linking them together. Plus everything just felt so nice and comfortable “fuck puppy, so good.”

As they were linked together, Jungkook’s arms finally gave up, and he half collapsed on the omega who just laughed an exhausted laugh as the alpha scrambled to try and hold himself up again, but struggled too as he didn’t want to move for fear of hurting Wonshik with his knot locking them together.

All Wonshik could do was lightly giggle as he pulled Jungkook down, so he no longer tried to keep himself up “it’s okay puppy, you don’t weigh that much, just relax. You were so good, you made hyung feel so good.”

That was all Jungkook really needed to happily grin before relaxing “happy birthday Shikkie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story!
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
